Happy In Love
by FreeingAlys
Summary: Lily glanced at Oliver and tried to figure out when he became so angry...probably when he first realized he liked her. Loliver. ONESHOT.


**Title:**Happy In Love  
**Rating:**T  
**Author:**Freeing Alys  
**Summary:**Lily glanced at Oliver and tried to figure out when he became so angry…probably when he first realized he liked her. Loliver. ONESHOT.  
**Disclaimer:**I DO NOT own. Like it's a surprise.  
**Author's Note: **So my first Loliver-that is what they are called right? Anyway, I hope you enjoy, because I enjoyed writing it. They are seventeen and seniors just so you know. And Oliver is kind of angry in this one. And PLEASE don't flame me over stupid crap like grammar or because it was shorter then you like.

**Happy In Love**

"What are you doing?" Oliver Oken glanced up from his lighter and glanced at his best friend and now girlfriend Lily Trescott.

Oliver shrugged his shoulders and set his ciggerette between his lips. "Nothing." He mumbled and then lit the end of the cigeratte. Lily shook her head as she watched Oliver lit up and she walked closer to him.

"I wish you would do that Ollie." Lily sighed out, sitting in the swing next to him. She loved using the nickname that she thought of when they were five every now and then. Especially when things weren't going that well.

"Fuck Lily, I wish you would call me that." Oliver spat out, taking a long drag. Lily glanced at Oliver and tried to figure out why he insisted on smoking. He didn't do it a lto, just every once in awhile. But it annoyed Lily all the same, she wanted Oliver to be the same boy he was when he fourteen, but at seventeen, he just isn't. He changed, a lot.

Lily shook her head and then started swinging. "Miley is still pissed at me." She said thinking back to the conversation she had just had with Miley, the girl who used to be her best friend and Oliver shrugged his shoulders, not really caring what perfect Miley thought of them.

"Hell if I care." Oliver said and the started swinging alongside Lily. "I couldn't care less about what she thinks." He added and Lily nodded, her long blond hair trailing behind her.

"I know, but we were best friends once." Lily reminded Oliver while trying to pin point to the exact moment he started being so angry. It was probably right around the time his Mom died and his Dad slipped into a bad depression. Or maybe it was even before that, when he first found out he liked Lily. Lily glanced at Oliver and she felt like reaching out and touching his bare arm, but she knew that he would just fight it. So she didn't.

"So what? We were young and completely memorized by the chick from Tennessee. Then we found out she was the popular Hannah Montana, we were stupid kids." Oliver stated and Lily nodded her head that was pretty much how it went.

Even though Lily had liked Miley from the first day that she saw her, she knew that it was more then just liking her as a person. Lily wanted to get to know the girl from out of state. And then Miley told Lily, or rather Lily found out, that Miley was her favorite popstar, Hannah Montana. After that it all went downhill. Miley went to concerts and parties and she was on television and in magazines on a regular basis, Lily was enthralled with her lifestyle. Plus there was that thing about having a slight crush on her older brother for awhile there. But Lily never told anyone that.

"I guess so." Lily agreed and she watched Oliver stop swinging suddenly.

"What did she say?" Oliver asked referring to the moment when Lily went over to her house to try to talk to her.

Lily shrugged her shoulders and glanced at Oliver who flashed her a slight smile. "Who really cares? I mean, we don't need her." Lily reminded Oliver as she scooted closer to him on her swing until their faces were inches apart. "We do have each other. Like we wanted, right?" Lily asked and Oliver started to touch her long hair gently with his fingers.

"Yeah, we do." He smiled at Lily again and then quickly pecked her on the lips. Their second kiss. The first time it was an accident. Oliver and Lily were sitting on her bed, reading up on Hannah Montanta. Lily said a joke and before she knew it, Oliver was kissing her. And then it all started. They didn't tell Miley for months, which was probably why she was so mad.

Pulling away from Oliver Lily smiled at him and touched her nose with his. "I think it's because we didn't tell her when we first kissed." Lily whispered and Oliver pulled away, his face angry.

"Who the fuck cares? I'm sick of her thinking she's supposed to be ahead of everything. She just has to have it all." Oliver said and Lily nodded her head, understanding what he was saying.

"I know." Taking in Oliver Lily realized how she had always liked him, somewhere deep down she always did. Even when they were fourteen and Lily pretended not to. "I like you." Lily said and Oliver glanced at her and nodded his head.

"Yeah, Lily, I like you too." He said and then he kissed her again. Lily kissed Oliver back and felt like she had a solid ground under her feet, for the first time in her life. She felt like she had everything she wanted and she felt good about it. She was in love.


End file.
